


Watching The Sunrise

by Bylerstuff



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: #6000yearsoffallinginlove, #crowleyxaziraphale, #cute, #firstkiss #fluff #firstfanfic #idiotsfallinlove, #gettingtogether, #goodomens, #sunrise, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bylerstuff/pseuds/Bylerstuff
Summary: "It's beautiful, isn't it?"  "It is...it really is."





	Watching The Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! this is my first ever fanfic that I've posted, and I'm a little nervous to see the reactions but... constructive criticism is always appreciated :)))

_ **Aziraphale's POV** _

“You know, deep down, you really are quite a nice-“ I said, about to finish my sentence but I was interrupted by Crowley pushing me against a wall. “I’m never nice. Nice is a four-letter word. Don't call me nice.” He said, practically shouting. But all I could focus on was how close he was, how we were almost breathing the same air. Suddenly, Crowley leaned in quickly and kissed me. I didn’t pull away, something came over me and I kissed back fiercely. He put his hands on either side of my face and deepened the kiss. I hummed in appreciation, breathing in his scent.

“Aziraphale!” I looked up at the mention of my name to see an annoyed Crowley staring at me. “I’ve been calling your name for the last five minutes while you were lost in your own little world! Now hurry up, will you? We have to go.” He continued. I followed him, ignoring my rapidly fast heartbeat. The rest of the day was as normal as ever; We had lunch at The Ritz, where Crowley surprisingly, had some crepes. While eating, he got some chocolate near his lips. I got the sudden urge to kiss it away. I kept on imagining how that would go; maybe he would kiss me back, maybe he would pull away, maybe he would make me forget that there are other people in the world, like it’s just the two of us. But I didn’t. Instead, I said “Uh...would you excuse me for a moment? I’ve got to um...” I left before I could come up with an excuse, feeling my cheeks burning up. I went back to my bookshop. I let myself fall, and I shouldn’t have. I’m madly in love with Crowley, a demon, a stupid, Queen- loving, beautiful demon. I just sat back and let myself think. After a bit, I heard the sound of the front door open. “I'm sorry, we are quite definitely closed,” I said, waving a dismissive hand to whoever wanted to buy a book. I couldn’t deal with this right now. “Angel, wh- what’s wrong?” Crowley said, looking at my upset face. “Uh...it’s- it’s nothing, Crowley.” I stuttered. “Angel, You know you can tell me anything, don’t you?” He replied sincerely, walking over to where I was sitting. “Fine, I- I’ve been having these...feelings for someone, and I don’t know what to do...I’ve never felt this way before, Crowley,” I answered honestly. “You should tell ‘em how you feel, and maybe they’ll feel the same way!” He said, completely oblivious as to whom I was talking about. "No..it's- it's fine," I said. Crowley made a thoughtful face and then says "Uh, okay then...come on," He offered me his hand to take. "I-I wanna show you something." He continued. I took his hand without any obligation. He sprinted with my hand in his. I had no choice but to follow.

_ **Crowley's POV** _

I took Aziraphale up to the rooftop of the bookshop to watch the sunrise. We sat down and he looked so perfect; The sunlight was casting a perfectly angled shadow across his face, highlighting every part that I loved about him. His eyes were shining a bright blue-green color. His lips which were curled up into a beautiful smile which, I realized, was meant just for me. I knew this was wrong, this weird feeling that I got in my stomach when he was around. How I thought about all the things I wanted to do to him when we were alone. About how I wanted to pin him to a wall and kiss him senseless, or how I wanted to hear him scream my name out of pleasure, dragging his fingernails across my back. How I wanted to make him mine. I knew why I thought and felt all these things...I fell, but I didn’t mean to fall. It didn’t feel wrong. It felt as though this was meant to happen, like I was bound to fall in love with him. I was whisked away from my thoughts when Aziraphale put his head on my shoulder. I smiled a little and put my arm around him. Somehow it didn’t feel awkward or weird, it just felt...complete. “It’s beautiful isn’t it?” I heard him say with an appreciative sigh. “Yeah it is...it really is,” I said but I wasn’t looking at the sunrise; I was looking at Aziraphale. He got up off my shoulder and looked at me. His smile turned into something I can’t explain. His eyes had a glow to them, a...mesmerizing glow. I pulled him closer as my emotions were overwhelming me. I heard his breath hitch. I inched closer and closer till our lips touched. I kissed him slowly and softly, giving him the option to break the kiss...but I was scared. So so scared that he would think about this as a mistake that he should’ve never done but all that worry melted away when I felt him kiss me back. he...kissed....me...back. I put my hands on either side of his face to deepen the kiss. I darted my tongue out to lick his bottom lip. I needed to taste him...it was just so tempting. He opened up his mouth, giving me access. I explored every inch of his mouth. We pulled away and I put our foreheads together. Aziraphale still had his eyes closed, like he was still puzzled by the kiss. "That-that was..." He opened his eyes and smiled brightly them continued. "Wonderful. I have wanted to do that for quite some time now." I felt overjoyed, and for the first time in my life, I felt loved. A rare thing for a demon. "I love you. and I've loved you for millennia." I said sincerely. "Me too," Aziraphale replied simply. "So, may I tempt you to a spot of lunch?" I said. Aziraphale said nothing and linked our fingers together. He pecked me on the lips quickly and got up, grabbing my hand. I realized that it was okay for a demon to be in love, no matter how ridiculous it may seem.


End file.
